


nonbinary elsa (scrap)

by CinemaCrush



Series: Scraps [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCrush/pseuds/CinemaCrush
Summary: (A scrap I never got around to finishing, but I wanted to post.)Elsa had discovered many things in the past few months, but the main thing that nagged at the back of her mind was that the Spirits were not men or women.This would be simple if you were anyone but Elsa.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Scraps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	nonbinary elsa (scrap)

**Author's Note:**

> HIS IS A SCRAP! UNFINISHED! DONE FOR NOW!
> 
> it may not have enough context and it DEFINITELY isnt fleshed out like i want, but im ready to make peace with this and move on.
> 
> im native american and nonbinary, if the subject matter worries anyone. i tried to keep the societal aspects simple so i dont get anything wrong, so just keep an open mind about this please!

Elsa whispered, in a voice so quiet Anna instinctively leaned in closer to hear, "No more secrets."

Anna reached over and put her hand over Elsa's. She threaded their fingers together and Elsa relaxed at the warm feeling of her sister's hand in hers. It reminded her that her sister was real, alive, going through emotions and events just like she was. For some reason she forgot that sometimes.

"No more secrets. What's bothering you?"

Elsa frowned and looked to the clear blue sky as if for answers. She didn't know how to say it, but she didn't know how to say a lot of things. She didn't know how to address their trauma, their past, their parents, her anxiety, her depression… Talking was just so hard to do.

She wished she could just magically force her thoughts into Anna's head. Wouldn't that make this so much easier? Or maybe that would have its own complications.

"I do not…" Elsa licked her lips and breathed out through her nose. "The Northuldra have taught me a lot. A lot about things that Arendelle isn't very open about."

She cringed at the thought. She knew full well she could have tried to change some of the things Arendelle thought. But the idea had always been too intimidating. Too close to home. Rejection would have been too direct and would have been her undoing.

She leaned forward and used her free hand to rub her temple. Her shoulders sagged and Anna changed their position to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Elsa? Hey, you're overstressing again. You know I love you, no matter what." She rested her head on Elsa's shoulders. "You know we both learned Arendelle is wrong about a lot of things."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard to explain. They…" She swallowed, "They are more open to different genders, here. More than man and woman. They don't see them as strictly two kinds."

That was the simple definition, of course. But for her purpose it would work. Honey would be better at explaining, later, after Elsa said all she wanted to.

She turned to look at Anna, who looked at her with wide eyes. 

"I didn't know that. Wow! That's neat--I'd never considered there could be more."

"Me neither." Elsa relaxed a bit. Of course Anna would approach the subject with an open mind. And heart. She was Anna. 

"So--I don't want to assume, and I may be wrong, but are you… one of those genders?"

Her voice was kind and open, far from judgemental or disagreeable.

So, Elsa wondered, why was it still so hard to say?

Elsa turned her head and let out another sigh. Anna didn't comment on it and simply returned her head to Elsa's shoulder.

"Honey told me about them." She said as slight redirect as she definitely did not avoid the question, "I had heard people refer to others in the tribe as words and pronouns I had never heard before, but I didn't know how to ask." Elsa closed her eyes. "But one day Honey and I were talking about the Spirits… and they have a word for them. She wanted to know if I thought it fit me, as well."

"That makes sense." Anna mumbled in the way she did when she was thinking hard about something. "You're a spirit, after all."

Elsa hummed. "Yes, it makes sense. But at the time I didn't know. It had never occured to me that I could be something else."

"Yeah, it's really blowing my mind. It's like trying to imagine a new color!" Anna sat up and nudged Elsa's side. After a moment though her face turned thoughtful. "Wait. So, you said something else. Have you considered being a man before?"

Elsa nodded and felt her face heat up. For some reason that was embarrassing to think about. "Yes. Well-I-" She looked from Anna to the ground to Anna again as she struggled to speak. "I--like women." Once that was out she felt another wave of relief. Maybe it was easier to just blurt out whatever came to mind. Was that how Anna got through stuff like this? "So-I've… I've wondered what it would be like to be a man. If I would be happier."

"And you wouldn't?"

"I don't think so." She rubbed her forehead. "I think… I am something between a woman and a spirit, gender wise. Like I am both. And maybe neither."

That had been a long and confusing experience, figuring it out. Gender among Arendellians was pretty simple and defined. A woman was one side, with clothes and jobs and pronouns that matched. A man was the other side. 

But the Spirits had shown her another way. They were not bound by human constructs, and even the Northuldra did not have the same ideas. It made her feel weird, to have to consider all this when it came so naturally to others.

Anna nodded and hummed. "Like when we wondered if being a spirit meant you weren't human."

Elsa nodded. They had many theories about that, which eventually lead to them deciding Elsa was a spirit whose form was human. A happy middle ground that didn't bother her either way.

"Exactly like that." Elsa smiled. 

Anna leaned in and hugged Elsa, who was eager to return the hug. "I love you. I'm glad that being here makes you happy."

Elsa felt a tug in her chest that was between grief and immense love. She knew the bittersweet feeling was from the physical distance between them now that she lived there. Emotionally, though, they were closer than ever. Elsa vaguely wondered if that was how it had to be.

"I love you too."

Anna cleared her throat and leaned back to look Elsa in the eyes. "So… are you still my sister? Because I understand if that needs to change. Or anything else!"

"I'll always be your sister. That doesn't bother me." Elsa said with a grin, "And I don't know about much else yet. I'm still new to this. But I promise to keep you updated."

  
  



End file.
